Missing
by DMBfan
Summary: The Bakers face a nightmare when one of their own is kidnapped. The missing Baker's fate rests in the hands of three investigators. But it soon becomes apparent that there is more at stake then a kidnapped child. Rated T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kate Baker poured the pasta out of the pot and into the strainer. Her daughter Lorraine was busy stirring the sauce.

"Don't let that burn," said Kate.

"Mom, I have an A in Home Ec. I think I can make some sauce," said Lorraine.

"Just like you made that delicious meat loaf," said Kate, smiling.

"That was one mistake," said Lorraine. "I wasn't that bad."

"It was pitch black and as hard as a rock," said Kate.

"One mistake," said Lorraine, getting defensive. At that moment, Nora Baker and her fiancé, Derek, walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom," said Nora, putting down a tray of garlic bread.

"Hi. Right on time," said Kate.

"Where is everyone?" asked Nora.

"Most of the kids are upstairs doing homework. Dad went to pick up Mike from hockey and Jake from skating," said Kate.

"Dinner almost ready?" asked Derek, helping Nora put the garlic bread on a serving tray.

"About twenty more minutes," said Kate.

Tom Baker pulled into the parking lot of the Gordon Thompson Memorial Gymnasium. He turned up the heat. He had moved his large clan to the small town of Cold Valley, Minnesota three months before. The kids had fit in well and Tom had made a huge impression on his new team. But it was the cold that was hard to get used to. Tom was use to cold. He had grown up in northern Illinois. But Minnesota had a different kind of cold. The kind that froze your bones the second you stepped outside. Mike Baker came bounding out of the gymnasium. He was bundled up from head to toe and was carrying a large duffel bag. Tom got out of the car and opened the backdoor for Mike.

"How was practice?" asked Tom, shivering.

"It was good. I'm starving though," said Mike, closing the door. Tom got back in the car and shut the door. God, he hated the cold.

"We just have to pick up Jake and then we'll head home to dinner," said Tom. He pulled out of the parking lot, cursing the cold and praising the warmth of the van interior.

Jake Baker stepped into the cold night. His best friend of three months, Ricky Morris, came up behind him.

"Jake, how can you stand the cold already?" asked Ricky.

"I've got about sixteen layers on, dude," said Jake. Ricky laughed.

"That's how I was when my family first moved up here," said Ricky. "Just don't let your board stay out in the cold too long. The wheels will freeze."

"Gotcha," said Jake.

"I'm serious. Luke Walsh forgot that and had a really nasty fall. He had to have surgery on his leg because the bone shattered," said Ricky.

"You talking about me?" asked Luke, walking up.

"Just telling Jake about how you were an idiot last winter," said Ricky.

"It was my sisters fault. She threw it outside," said Luke.

"But it was you who ended up in the hospital, you moron," said Ricky. Luke narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, you've been there? Remember when you busted your lips on that rail? You're lucky you had a good plastic surgeon," said Luke. Ricky shrugged his shoulders as he licked the still healing scars on both his lips.

"Have you had any injuries that required serious medical attention, Jake?" asked Ricky.

"I have three pins in my right arm from a fall I had when I was ten," said Jake.

"Ouch," said Luke. Seth, Luke's older brother, pulled up in a beat up El Camino.

"Let's go, Luke, " said Seth.

"See you guys later," said Luke, tucking his board under his arm and running to the car.

"You have a ride, Ricky?" asked Jake, as Seth pulled away. As if on cue, Ricky's mom pulled up in her mini-van. Ricky's sister Kylie was in the front seat.

"Yeah," said Ricky. "Do you?"

"My dad will be here soon," said Jake.

"OK. See you at school tomorrow," said Ricky, walking towards the van. He gave Jake one last wave and then got in the back of the van. Kylie and Trish, Ricky's mom, waved to Jake as Trish pulled out of the driveway. Jake sat down on the curb. The street was deserted. Jake held his board in his lap and looked down the dark street, hoping to see the headlights of the family van. The temperature was dropping.

Chief of Police Mitch Foster sighed as he moved more stuff out of the closet. Detective Megan Cole smiled as she walked into the office.

"Don't forget you have to put all this stuff back," said Megan.

"I know. I just have to find that damn sled," said Mitch.

"What the hell would it be doing in your closet?" asked Megan.

"All kinds of shit ends up in here," said Mitch, taking out yet another box.

"But no sled," said Megan. Mitch gave her a dirty look. His desk phone rang.

"Damnit," said Mitch, making his way over to his desk.

"Foster," said Mitch answering. He frowned as he listened to the caller.

"Missing? He probably just got a ride with someone else," said Mitch. Mitch frowned again.

"OK, Tom. Megan and I will come down there. OK. See you soon," said Mitch. He hung up.

"What's up?" asked Megan.

"Tom Baker's son Jake wasn't at the skate park when Tom went to pick him up. Tom is having a panic attack and so he called me," said Mitch.

"I'll get my coat," said Megan. She walked towards her office. Mitch sighed and put on his coat.

Tom paced the front entrance of the skate park. Mike was sitting in a chair. Walter Parke walked out of his office.

"Are you sure you don't want to call the parents of Jake's friends?" asked Walt.

"My wife is the only one who knows all those numbers," said Tom.

"I'm sorry we don't have them on file. We did some spring cleaning recently and we lost some stuff," said Walt. Mitch and Megan walked into the arena at that second.

"The cavalry is here," said Walt.

"Any word from Jake?" asked Mitch.

"None. Kate is going to kill me for being late," said Tom.

"I'm sure he's with a friend," said Mitch. "Megan and I will do a quick sweep of the outside. Maybe he's playing a very elaborate prank."

"He's grounded for two months if that's the case," said Tom. When Mitch and Megan were back outside, Mitch sighed.

"I have a bad feeling," said Mitch, as he and Megan walked along the side of the building. He noticed a piece of paper flapping in the breeze. It was stuck on the fence. Jake's skateboard was in the snow next to it.

"Oh no," said Mitch. He took the piece of paper in his gloved hand. It was note. He frowned as he read it: From the darkness, comes evil. From the shadows, comes sin.

Mitch's fear had been proven. Jake had been kidnapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mitch sighed.

"Shit. This is just what we need. A goddamn kidnapping," said Mitch. Megan took the note from her boss.

"Hmmm. No ransom demand. No instructions at all. Maybe someone has a grudge against the Bakers," said Megan.

"They've been in town three months. From what I know, they're well liked and have fit perfectly into the community," said Mitch.

"Well someone took Jake Baker. We have to explore every possibility," said Megan.

"This is going to rip this town apart. Especially if one of our own did it," said Mitch.

"We need to start coordinating with the Minnesota Highway patrol. If someone outside of the town took Jake, we need to start shutting down the highways," said Megan.

"Start getting our boys down here. Have Jimmy start getting a search party together. I'm going to talk to Tom," said Mitch. Megan went to the car to contact the station. Mitch walked back into the building. Tom was still pacing.

"Did you find him?" asked Tom. Mitch felt a knot in his stomach. This was the worst part of the job.

"No. Tom, could you sit down?" asked Mitch. The color drained from Tom's face. His instincts as a father were kicking into high gear.

"Mitch, what'd you find out there?" asked Tom. Mitch sighed.

"Jake has been abducted," said Mitch. Tom looked like he had been punched in the face.

"No. No, that's impossible," said Tom.

"We found a note," said Mitch.

"Ransom note?" asked Tom.

"No. But it does make it clear that Jake has been kidnapped," said Mitch.

"Oh my God," said Tom. He went over and sat down next to Mike.

"Tom, look at me," said Mitch. Tom looked up at Mitch.

"We're going to find him. We've got a good police force. We'll get help from law enforcement across Minnesota. Everything will be OK," said Mitch.

"Have you ever handled a kidnapping, Mitch?" asked Tom.

"No. But I know someone who has," said Mitch.

"Who?" asked Tom.

"Dr. Mac Parrish. He used to work as a criminal profiler for the FBI. He resigned from the FBI about a year ago. He lives here now. He's our best hope," said Mitch.

Dr. Mac Parrish finished typing. Another chapter complete. His wife, Dana, walked into the office.

"Dinner's ready," said Dana.

"Thank you," said Mac.

"Almost done?" asked Dana.

"It's getting there. I still have to edit," said Mac.

"Mac, I've been thinking. Maybe you should take that job Mitch offered you. He could use a guy like you down at the station," said Dana.

"Maybe. If this book doesn't sell," said Mac. Dana nodded.

"You'd better hurry up and get some dinner. The boys beat you to the table and you know they can eat twice their own body weight," said Dana. Mac snickered and nodded. Dana left. Mac sighed and saved his work. He was about to get up when his office phone rang.

"Mac here," said Mac answering.

"Mac, it's Mitch," said the caller.

"Hey, Mitch? Whats up?"

"We've got a kidnapping." Mac's breath caught in his throat. A kidnapping? Here?

"Who?"

"You know Tom Baker?"

"Yeah. The new football coach."

"His son Jake was taken from outside the skate park."

"When?"

"I'm not sure about that yet. I could use a criminal profiler though."

"Of course I'll help. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"See you then."

"Bye." Mac hung up. He grabbed his coat and walked into the kitchen.

"I've got to go," said Mac.

"What? Go where?" asked Dana.

"Mitch just called. He needs my help," said Mac.

"He needs a criminal profiler at this hour?" asked Dana.

"Something big just happened. Do me a favor and lock the doors. Boys, I want you to sleep with Mom tonight. This town is about to change," said Mac, leaving.

"Mom, what's he talking about?" asked Robby, the oldest son.

"I don't know. But I've got a bad feeling," said Dana.

Sheriff Jim Strickland cursed as the rabbit jumped from behind a stack of boxes.

"Hey, Red, the things heading your way," said Jim. Deputy Bill Redding, known as Red to his friends, went on the offense.

"Son of a bitch," said Red, as the rabbit ran by him.

"I'm going to hang the bastard who left the damn door open," said Jim, coming out of the storage closet. "Oh, the sled Mitch was looking for is back there." Natalie Michaels, a robust African-American woman and the personal assistant to Mitch, Megan, and Jim, stuck her head out of Jim's office.

"Megan on the phone for you, Jim," said Natalie.

"One second. Red, when you catch that thing, shoot it and we'll have some dinner," said Jim.

"You shoot that thing and I'll whoop your ass, Red," said Natalie. Jim laughed as he walked into his office and picked up the phone.

"Yeah, Megan," said Jim. Jim felt his stomach drop out as Megan brought him up to speed on the kidnapping.

"Holy shit. Yeah, I'll have an army of guys out there soon. See you, Megan," said Jim. He hung up.

"Natalie," said Jim.

"Yeah, Jim," said Natalie, walking in.

"Start calling in anyone whose off-duty. We need to form a search party," said Jim.

"Search party?" asked Natalie.

"An 11-year-old boy was just kidnapped from the skate park," said Jim, his voice gruff with sorrow.

"Oh my God," said Natalie, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Megan wants us to set up a search party as soon as possible," said Jim.

"I'll get right on that," said Natalie. A shot went off from down the hall.

"Red, you son of a bitch," said Natalie.

"The thing was pissing me off," said Red.

"Red, get your ass down here!" shouted Jim.

"Someone's in a mood," said Red, walking towards Jim's office.

"We've got a serious problem," said Jim.

"I'm listening," said Red.

"A kid was snatched from the skate park tonight," said Jim. Red raised an eyebrow.

"You mean kidnapped?" asked Red. Jim nodded.

"Oh, shit," said Red.

"It's going to be a long night," said Jim.

"Henry, save some for your father and brothers," said Kate, as Henry went for his seventh piece of garlic bread.

"Dad probably stopped at McDonalds," said Henry.

"He wouldn't dare if he knew I was making dinner," said Kate. Tom walked into the house at that moment. Mitch was behind him with Mike behind him. All of them were not looking forward to what was about to happen.

"You're late," said Kate. She then noticed Jake wasn't with Tom.

"Where's Jake?" asked Kate. Mitch felt those words hit like a punch in the stomach. Kate was about to experience every mother's worse nightmare.

"Kate, honey. This is going to be hard for you to hear," said Tom. All eyes went to Tom. The color began to drain from Kate's face. She stood up. Her eyes fell on Mitch.

"Oh my God. What happened to Jake?" asked Kate. Tom couldn't speak. Mitch came to his rescue.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Jake has been abducted," said Mitch. Kate let out a choked gag. She put a hand on her mouth. She started to sway. Charlie and Nora got up and helped her sit down. The nightmare had begun.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, crap, I forgot the disclaimer. I do not own Cheaper by the Dozen or anyone from it. Enjoy chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey, Jim," said Mac, walking into the station. Jim was talking to Red and Natalie. He excused himself and walked over to Mac.

"Hey, Mac," said Jim.

"Where's Mitch?" asked Mac.

"He's with the parents right now," said Jim.

"Any new leads?" asked Mac.

"At the moment we're just trying to get a search party together. I've got Dale and Marty down at the skate park right now with about twenty cops and volunteers," said Jim.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Mac.

"I'm not sure. I'll give Mitch a call real fast," said Jim. He and Mac walked towards Jim's office.

"Hey, Mac," said Natalie. "I'm glad you're going to help." Mac nodded. He knew the entire police force looked up to him. He was one of the best criminal profilers in the country. And cops respected him for that.

Kate felt a sick feeling growing in her. This wasn't happening. It was impossible. Tom consoled his wife as Mitch assured them that they would find Jake.

"I've got a search party at the skate park right now. Megan's coordinating with Minnesota Highway Patrol to have roadblocks set up in case this guy tries to take Jake out of the state," said Mitch. Kate let out a choked cry and began sobbing. Mitch couldn't even begin to imagine what she was feeling. All he could do was offer hope. The entire family was in a state of shock. There was a dead silence in the house. Even the dog was quiet.

"Mitch, what are the chances that you'll find him alive?" asked Kate, between sobs. Shit, don't ask me that, said Mitch to himself. He knew that kidnappings usually didn't end well.

"We've got a good chance. We already have a search party going and communication between other agencies is going well. I'm bringing in a criminal profiler to help us out," said Mitch. Kate nodded. Mitch's cell phone rang.

"Foster," said Mitch answering.

"Mitch, it's Jim. Mac Parrish is here," said the caller.

"Good. Give him full access to everything. Take him to the skate park. Hopefully he'll see something we didn't. I want him to be involved in every step of this investigation."

"OK. I'll take him to the skate park now."

"I'll be there soon." Mitch hung up.

"Good news?" asked Nora.

"Criminal profiler is heading down to the skate park. This guy's the best. He's handled a lot of abductions and most of them ended well," said Mitch. Everyone nodded.

"I've got to go. I'm going to have men in here all the time to give you guys comfort. I'm also going to have someone watching the phones in case a ransom demand is made," said Mitch.

"Thank you, Mitch. For everything you've done so far," said Tom.

"You can thank me when we find Jake," said Mitch. "I'm going to need a recent photo of Jake so we can start making fliers and get his picture on the news."

"I'll get you one," said Lorraine, walking into the living room. She came back and handed Mitch a picture of Jake.

"School picture. Taken about a month ago," said Lorraine.

"Good. This will really help. I'll have people here soon to help you get through this," said Mitch. He gave the Bakers a weak smile and then left. Kate was sobbing quietly now. Nora and Charlie helped her stand up and led her to her room. The rest of the kids retired to their own rooms or their parents' room to be with Kate. Tom found himself alone for the first time since he had received the terrible news. The full weight of the kidnapping hit him. He broke down and started sobbing.

Megan walked out of the skate park as Mitch pulled into the parking lot. There were cars everywhere and cops and volunteers were making a sweep of the surrounding area.

"Mac just arrived. He's looking at the note and Jake's skateboard," said Megan.

"Good," said Mitch.

"How's the family?" asked Megan.

"What do you think?" asked Mitch. Megan nodded.

"Keep an eye out for the press. Those cold-blooded parasites will fuck this up if we let them," said Mitch.

"I'm surprised their not here yet," said Megan.

"I'm trying to keep this as low profile as I can for as long as I can," said Mitch, walking into the skate park. Mac had set himself up in a small room used by skate park staff. He was looking over the note as Mitch and Megan walked up.

"You're dealing with a bona fide psychopath," said Mac.

"Tell me something I don't know," said Mitch. Mac turned around.

"My guess is this guy isn't interested in money. He's interested in spreading fear and screwing with us," said Mac.

"Do you think he'll kill Jake just for the hell of it?" asked Megan.

"Hard to tell at this point. He could be a serial killer and Jake is just the first victim in a sadistic game. He could be a clever and manipulative kidnapper who plans to see this through until he ends it or we end it," said Mac.

"What about the actual meaning of the note?" asked Mitch.

"That's the interesting part," said Mac. He stood up.

"From the darkness, comes evil. He could be taking about someone other then himself. But if he's talking about himself, then he knows what he's doing is evil. That isn't good news for Jake if that's the case. The guy would probably be skilled in torture and manipulation," said Mac.

"Shit," said Megan, as she thought about what the madman would put Jake through if he truly was evil and insane like Mac was saying.

"What about the second part?" asked Mitch.

"From the shadows, comes sin. That indicates a religious belief. Guy might be a converted Catholic or something. But sin does indicate some religious element," said Mac.

"Mac, do you have any idea how this guy would choose to kill if he decided to?" asked Mitch.

"I doubt he wants to kill Jake. But it wouldn't be pretty if he did," said Mac.

"Why?" asked Megan.

"If he's as insane as I think he is, then the more blood the better," said Mac. Mitch rubbed his eyes.

"We've got to catch this guy. If Jake Baker is brutally murdered by this guy, the peace of this town is finished," said Mitch.

"I can tell you for a fact, that this guy thinks this is a game. Jake's death may not be the victory he wants but it's a victory for him. In fact anything but him being caught or killed is a victory. Which means there's more ways for us to lose," said Mac.

"Then we have to win. At any cost, we have to win," said Mitch.

Kate had a rough night. She tried to sleep but kept thinking about Jake. Was he cold? Was he hurt? Was he alive? These questions tormented Kate as she lay in her bed. Tom paced the downstairs. He felt guilty. He should have left work early. Maybe if he had been two minutes earlier. At around eleven, he ventured upstairs. Charlie was up. Tom could hear him talking to Lorraine. They were talking quietly so Tom only heard mumbles. He sighed as he checked on the rest of the kids. The younger kids had fallen asleep. Mike was sleeping in Sarah's room. Tom knew they were taking it the hardest. They were the closest ones to Jake. Tom went over and sat down on the bed. He could tell they had been crying. Tom watched them sleep for awhile before pulling the covers over them so more and leaving. Tom slowly walked towards his room. Passing Jake's room, she noticed Kate was lying on his bed. Tom sighed and walked inside. Kate sat up.

"Kate, what are you doing?" asked Tom, sitting down.

"I wanted to feel close to him," said Kate. She picked up one of Jake's shirts and held it to her face.

"Kate, don't torture yourself," said Tom. Kate sobbed.

"I'm sleeping here tonight," said Kate, putting the shirt down.

"Kate, no," said Tom.

"It's the only way I'll get sleep," said Kate. She lay back down. Tom rubbed her back and laid down next to her. Kate held the covers to her face and breathed in Jake's smell. She and Tom were asleep in seconds.

The search party disbanded at two in the morning. The temperature was dropping and people were getting tired. Mitch drove home after bidding Megan and Mac goodnight. The search party was regrouping at city at eight-thirty. Mitch sighed as he pulled into his driveway. The weight of the day's event came crashing down on him. He slammed the steering wheel with his hand.

"Sadistic bastard! Kidnapping a harmless little boy! Fuck!" Fury seethed through Mitch as he thought about some merciless, psycho snatching Jake Baker off the curb. Mitch turned off the car and stepped into the cold night. He noticed the lights were on at the house across the street. Mitch sighed. His father-in-law George was up. George got about three hours of sleep each night. He just didn't need it. Mitch walked over to the old two-story house. He had a pretty good relationship with his in-laws. It was Joyce, his mother-in-law, that drove him crazy. She worried about every little thing. But Mitch trusted her to care for his daughter while he was working. Mitch knocked on the back door. George opened it after a few moments.

"Evening, Mitch," said George, moving out of the way to let Mitch in.

"George," said Mitch.

"Just heard about that kidnapping on the news. Awful business. That poor kid," said George.

"Yeah. I had to get away and get some sleep," said Mitch.

"Want some coffee?" asked George.

"It's two in the morning," said Mitch.

"Suit yourself," said George, pouring himself a cup.

"I came to see Amy," said Mitch.

"She's asleep upstairs. Be quiet going up the stairs. You wake up Joyce and it will be both are assess," said George. Mitch smiled and headed up the stairs. He quietly walked into the second door on the left. The room was dark save for the moonlight and the light from the clock radio. Mitch sat down on the bed next to the sleeping twelve-year-old girl. Amy Foster was Mitch's world. He loved her more then anything. Since the death of his wife and son, Mitch's love for Amy had grown. About a year ago Amy's liver had begun to fail. She was on the transplant list at a major hospital a few towns over and any minute Mitch expected a liver to be available. Mitch rubbed Amy's back. She sighed and opened her eyes.

"Hi, Daddy," said Amy, yawning.

"Hey, Sweetpea," said Mitch. He laid down next to her. Amy put an arm around Mitch and laid her head down on his chest. Mitch wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"What's wrong, Daddy? You seem tense," said Amy.

"Just work, sweetheart. Just work," said Mitch.

"A call came from the hospital," said Amy.

"Really? What'd it say?" asked Mitch.

"I'm #1 on the list now. Next matching liver is mine," said Amy.

"That's so great, baby," said Mitch, kissing Amy on the cheek and lips. He held her closer.

"It will be over soon," said Amy.

"I know, honey. I know," said Mitch.

"Did you find that lost boy?" asked Amy.

"Not yet, baby," said Mitch.

"Don't worry, Daddy. You will. You're good at helping people," said Amy. Mitch smiled and kissed Amy again. Then he fell asleep with his daughter in his arms.

Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them up!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mac sighed as he walked into the warm interior of his house. Dana had left a light on for him. Mac took off his coat and hung it up in the hallway closet. He carried his folders and all the other stuff he had collected that day into his office. He didn't have much to go on. He would have to wait until more clues turned up before he could start creating an accurate profile. Mac spent about thirty minutes looking over his notes. He cursed the fact that he had next to nothing. Mac turned off his office light and quietly made his way upstairs. Dana was asleep with the boys lying on either side of her. Mac sat down and gently rubbed his youngest son's, Josh, hair. Josh was the baby of the family by one year and proud of it. Mac was always taken aback by how sweet Josh was and how smart he was for an eleven-year-old. Robby was a different story. He was smart but he was not sweet. He was more like his father. If someone said something bad about him, Robby would make sure that person got what was coming to him. Mac sighed and laid down on the bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Megan cursed as she tried to get into her apartment. The damn key was sticking again. The door finally opened. Megan's two cats came out of hiding to greet her.

"At least you guys are happy to see me," said Megan. She had just had a nasty confrontation with the old Chinese woman downstairs. Megan took off her coat and walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"This is your ticket out of here, Cole. Don't fuck it up," said Megan to her reflection. Megan had been stuck in Cold Valley for two years now. She had come to the frozen town after a scandal within the New York Police Department had nearly cost her everything. Megan missed New York and hoped that solving the Baker Kidnapping would help her get back there. Not that she hated her job. Mitch was ten times better then her old boss. There just wasn't much for an ex-homicide detective to do in Cold Valley, Minnesota.

Kate woke up as the sun was just peeking over the horizon. Kate felt a lump grow in her throat as the memories came back to her. Her baby was out in the cold. In the clutches of some horrible monster. Tom was still asleep next to Kate. Kate sat up and looked around the room. It was a mess. Kate would have normally snapped at seeing such a messy room. But she smiled as she looked around. Jake didn't mean any harm by having a messy room. He just couldn't keep his room clean. Kate felt the tears coming again. She got up and went to take a long hot shower.

Mitch groaned as he walked into the station, holding a tall cup of coffee from one of the many café's downtown. Natalie was already in as was Megan. Mitch walked into the Megan's office.

"The press wants a statement from you. They think they've been respectful in not hounding us as the case developed. Now they're going back into predator mode," said Megan.

"I'll have Jim set up a press conference when he comes in. You get any sleep?" asked Mitch.

"About three hours. I kept thinking about that poor kid," said Megan.

"We can't get emotional, Megan. We need to be in kick-ass mode the whole way," said Mitch.

"I know, Mitch. It's just, he must be terrified," said Megan.

"Then let's find him and get him home to his family," said Mitch.

"What's the plan for today?" asked Megan.

"Question Jake's skating buddies and skate park staff. Red set up a command center at city hall yesterday so we've got a lot of work coming out of there. The search party is already reassembling too," said Mitch.

"Who's heading that up?" asked Megan.

"I've got Red on it now until Jim can get down there. I say we head out in about an hour," said Mitch.

"I'll come to your office," said Megan. Mitch nodded and walked towards his office. He stopped by Natalie's desk.

"I need Barry's old office cleared out," said Mitch.

"You're calling Barry in?" asked Natalie.

"God no. That old drunk doesn't know his ass from his dick. Mac is going to need office space," said Mitch.

"Good point. I'll get right on that," said Natalie. Mitch gave her a faint smiled and walked into his office. He sighed as he sat down. He had to do this right. He couldn't let one thing go unchecked. If he did, Jake Baker was as good as dead.

Nora groaned as the French toast started to burn.

"Kim, could you please set the table?" asked Nora, turning the French toast over. Mike and Henry came into the kitchen.

"Mike, start buttering the toast. Henry, you're on orange juice," said Nora. Henry and Mike nodded and got started. Kim finished setting the table.

"Oh shoot," said Kim.

"What?" asked Mike.

"I put down one too many plates," said Kim, picking one of the plates up. "We only need thirteen." That statement caused a stab of pain in everyone's chest. Mike felt tears coming on and ran out of the room. Nora sighed and ran after him.

Jake felt cold. He shivered as he pulled the dirty sheet over him. He didn't know where he was. He could smell stale air. The room he was in was small with no windows. The walls were concrete and the ceiling was leaking. The only piece of furniture was the mattress Jake was lying on. Jake moaned. He was hungry and thirsty. His lips were chapped and sore. Jake let out a cry and went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Super sorry about the wait. I'll try to be better about updating this fic.

Chapter 5

Jake was woken up again when the door to the room opened. Two men walked in. Jake whimpered and edged backwards a little, afraid that the men were there to kill him.

"Kid looks sick," said one of the men. The other man pulled Jake to his feet. Jake swayed a little. He had been lying down for two days straight. Jake gagged as some vomit came from the back of his throat.

"That's what's wrong with him. He's got some bad stuff in him," said one of the men, as Jake threw up a little. Jake was dragged out of the room. They dragged him down a damp and smelly hallway to a room that smelt like vomit and urine. Jake was thrown to the ground. He whimpered as his stomach started to hurt. He looked around. There were some men standing near a table. One of the men had a hospital gown on and looked like a doctor.

"Induce vomiting to get that stuff out of him," said the doctor. One of the men who had dragged Jake in took a bottle of a small metal tray. He squeezed Jake's cheeks together and forced him to drink from the bottle. Jake gagged as the rancid liquid went down his throat. The man backed up. Jake felt his stomach churning. Then he let out a wave of vomit. Jake cried and gagged as he vomited out everything in his stomach. In a minute Jake's stomach content was on the floor. Jake was dragged over to the table. He could see that it looked like an examining table from a doctor's office. Jake was placed on the table on his back. His arms were stretched out and strapped down.   
"What are you doing? Who are you? I want to go home," said Jake, looking around. Jake's shirt was cut off.

"I don't want this to get unpleasant. Where is the money?" asked the doctor.

"What? What money?" asked Jake. The doctor held up a pair of wires.

"Give me some juice," said the doctor. A man turned a knob. The doctor placed the wires on Jake's stomach. Jake yelped as he was shocked.

"That's just a warning. If you don't tell me what I want to know, then the pain is going to get worse," said the doctor. Tears fell down Jake's face.

"I don't know what you want," said Jake. The juice was turned up. Jake was shocked again. He had never screamed so loud in his life.

"I feel so bad about this, Mitch," said Trish. Mitch was sitting in the kitchen of the Morris house, waiting to speak to Ricky. School had been cancelled due to an incoming snowstorm so Mitch and his men had to track down all of Jake's friends at home.

"Don't blame yourself, Trish. There's nothing you could of done," said Mitch.

"I should have offered him a ride. For God's sake, he's Ricky's best friend," said Trish.

"Trish, don't beat yourself up. This isn't your fault," said Mitch. Trish nodded and went back to making pancakes. Ricky came into the kitchen at that moment. He went over to the fridge and took out a carton of milk.

"Ricky, Chief Foster wants to ask you a few questions," said Trish.

"No problem," said Ricky, pouring himself a glass of milk. He sat down at the table.

"Ricky, have you noticed anything strange around the skate park recently?" asked Mitch.

"Strange?" asked Ricky, as Trish put a plate of pancakes down in front of him.

"Yeah. Something odd or out of place," said Mitch. Ricky took a bite of pancakes as he thought about this.

"There's been this van parked across the street," said Ricky.

"What kind of van?" asked Mitch.

"Dark van. Maybe black or dark blue. I've seen it every night I've been there," said Ricky.

"How many nights have you been there this week?" asked Mitch, feeling his heart race. This could be the lead they were looking for.

"I've been there every night for the past two weeks. The van's been there every night," said Ricky.

"Thank you, Ricky. That's very helpful," said Mitch.

"Could this lead you to Jake?" asked Ricky.

"It definitely gets us closer. Anyway, how've you been? I haven't seen you since you took that nasty fall onto the rail," said Mitch.

"I'm good. Surgery was a little rough but whatever," said Ricky.

"That's good to hear," said Mitch.

"Yeah, well he's not out of the woods yet. He's scheduled for more surgery tomorrow," said Trish.

"She worries too much. It won't be that bad," said Ricky. Mitch chuckled.

"OK, well I'm going to go find that van. Thanks again for your help, Ricky," said Mitch.

"No problem," said Ricky. Mitch smiled and left. Ricky sighed.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" asked Trish.

"I'm just worried about Jake, Mom," said Ricky. Trish went over and put her arms around Ricky and kissed his cheek.

"Everything will be fine. Mitch is going to find him," said Trish. Ricky smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Trish smiled and went back to making breakfast.

Megan sighed as she dug through her jacket pocket for her ringing cell phone. She and Mac were on their way to the Bakers to begin the long process of questioning Jake's family.

"Megan, that's the most irritating fucking ring I've ever heard," said Mac.

"I know. Cole here," said Megan answering.

"It's Mitch. I got a break. Ricky Morris says that a black van has been parked across the street from the skate park for the past week," said Mitch.

"Could be a skate park staff member's van," said Megan.

"I'll check into that but this could be the lead we're looking for. Where are you right now?" asked Mitch.

"On my way over to the Bakers with Mac. I'll see you back at the station later. Let me know if you find anything," said Megan.

"No problem," said Mitch. He hung up.

"Good news?" asked Mac.

"One of Jake's friends has seen a black van parked across the street from the skate park several nights in a row. Mitch is following up on that," said Megan.

"That's great. If we find the vehicle, won't be long before this sick bastard," said Mac.

"We can only hope," said Megan. She stared out the window at the deserted streets of Cold Valley. Was it the cold that kept people inside? Or was it Jake Baker?

Sarah opened the door after the fifth knock. Megan and Mac were standing on the front porch.

"Hi. We're here to see your parents," said Megan.

"Sure. Come on in," said Sarah. She backed away to let Megan and Mac in.

"My Dad's at work but my mom's around," said Sarah. She went to go get Kate. Mac studied pictures of the family, trying to get a sense of who the Bakers were.

"It's amazing what you can tell about people just by looking at their pictures," said Mac.

"What are those pictures telling you?" asked Megan.

"That this is a happy family," said Mac. Kate came down the stairs at that moment,

"Can I help you?" asked Kate.

"I'm Detective Megan Cole. I think we've met briefly a few times. This is Mac Parrish. He's a criminal profiler. We need to ask you a few questions," said Megan.

"Of course," said Kate. She led Megan and Mac to the living room. Sarah was trailing behind Kate with Kim and Jessica behind her. The rest of the kids were eavesdropping from other locations. Megan and Mac sat down in a couch across from Kate.

"These questions may become difficult to answer. If this gets too hard at any point, we can stop and continue some other day," said Mac. Kate nodded.

"Anyone feel free to answer theses. We just need to get an understanding of who Jake is and who he knows," said Megan. She sighed as Mac began.

"Has Jake adjusted to small town life yet?" asked Mac.

"What do you mean?" asked Kate.

"Cold Valley's a small community. Everyone knows everyone. Would Jake accept a ride from someone he recognizes from the neighborhood?" asked Mac.

"Not without calling first. Jake's good about that kind of stuff," said Kate.

"Has he mentioned seeing anything strange recently?" asked Megan.

"No. He's just been himself," said Kate.

"Has he mentioned anything to you girls?" asked Mac.

"No," said Kim.

"What about the rest of you kids?" asked Mac. Megan smiled a little. The kids had probably thought they didn't know they were there.

"He hasn't said anything to anyone," said Charlie, leading the rest of the kids into the living room. Megan and Mac were shocked to see eleven kids sitting across from them.

"There's a lot of you," said Mac.

"12. Well, 11 right now," said Kate. Megan could hear muffled sobs.

"Has Jake seemed distant at all? Maybe like he's hiding something," said Mac.

"No. He's just been himself," said Sarah.

"There's something you need to see," said Kate.

"What is it?" asked Mac.

"Kimmy, would you get my book from my desk?" asked Kate. Kim nodded and went to Kate's office.

"There's a chapter in my book that's all about him," said Kate.

"Is there a special reason why or is there chapter on all your kids?" asked Mac.

"Jake was born two weeks prematurely. He was in intensive care for two months. Doctors didn't expect him to live. My husband and I lost hope after awhile. Somehow Jake defied the odds and pulled through. I felt he deserved his own chapter," said Kate. Kim returned with the book. Kate handed the book to Megan.

"It's chapter 7," said Kate. Megan flipped to chapter 7.

"My Miracle Baby," said Megan. Kate nodded.

"Will this help, Mac?" asked Megan. Mac skimmed through the chapter.

"Yes. This will help a lot," said Mac.

Jake was interrogated for twenty more minutes before his captors figured that he didn't know about the money. Jake was dragged back to his room. He was thrown down on the mattress.

"Please, I want some water. I'm so thirsty," said Jake. His lips were so chapped they were bleeding.

"Please," said Jake, tears falling down his face. One of the men scoffed and walked away. The other one took pity on the helpless little boy lying at his feet. He went to a sink in a room nearby and poured Jake a glass of water. Jake's eyes lit up when he saw the water. The man leaned down and held Jake's head up. He put the rim of the glass to Jake's lips. Jake drank greedily, trying to get as much water in his mouth as he could. He drank the whole glass in seconds. He sighed and laid down.

"Thank you," said Jake. The man sighed and left, locking the door behind him. Jake sighed and rolled onto his side. He cried himself to sleep.

Megan and Mac left after a few more questions. Jake had seemed perfectly normal the few days before his abduction. The only thing the Bakers knew was that Jake was in the clutches of some evil and horrible monster. Mac read the chapter on Jake twice as they drove back to the station. The chapter was full of emotion and love. It was like a mini-biography on Jake. Mac reviewed just some basic facts that Kate presented. Jake's full name was Jacob Nathaniel Baker. His favorite color was blue and his favorite type of music was rock. He was right handed and he was severely allergic to peanuts. His favorite thing to do was skateboard and he had bad vertigo. He also had slight dyslexia. Probably from the birth problem, thought Mac. There were also things included that were unique about Jake. Jake was the only Baker child with an allergy. He was the only Baker who had a complicated birth. He was the only Baker with a learning disability. Jake held the record of the family for most times in the operating room. A total of six.

"Damn," said Mac.

"What?" asked Megan.

"Kids had surgery six times," said Mac.

"Damn," said Megan.

"First was when he was a four and had a bleed in his brain. Second was when he was six and broke his nose. Third is when he was seven and broke his foot. Fourth is when he was nine and broke his leg. Fifth is when he was ten and broke his arm. And he had his appendix taken out at eleven," said Mac.

"Kids a skateboarder," said Megan.

"Only one injury is from skateboarding. The rest are just from accidents at home. His nose was broken when he was punched by a bully," said Mac. He went back to reading. Kate was most protective around Jake. No surprise there. Mac would be extremely protective if any of his boys had a life like Jake. Mac finished the chapter again as Megan pulled into the station parking lot.

"This poor kid has had a tough life," said Mac.

"And he's going through the worst of it now," said Megan. Mac and Megan headed inside to see if any progress had been made in the search. No trace of Jake had been in a two mile radius of the skate park. It's as if he had vanished into thin air. The trail was growing colder by the second. And that meant that the odds of finding Jake alive were getting less and less.


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry about the delay. Please don't give up on this story. And please review. Thanks

Chapter 6

"So we have six different people who own black vans in Cold Valley," said Jim, walking into Mitch's office and putting a list down on his desk. Mitch looked it over.

"Here we go. Leo Kowalski. Son of a bitch. I knew Leo would get involved eventually," said Mitch. Leo Kowalski was an ex-con who had spent six years in prisons for killing two people while drunk driving. He was released on parole and sent to Cold Valley. His parole officer, Harry Thorne, was a no-nonsense ex-sheriff who lived in a small house on the outskirts of town. Leo lived in a trailer on Green's property.

"I don't think Leo did it. First he works at the skate park so it would make sense for his van to be parked there. Secondly nothing gets by Travis. If Leo kidnapped Jake Baker, Travis would know about it. And Leo doesn't have the balls to kidnap a kid," said Jim, sitting down across from Mitch.

"He's on the top of my list anyway. Let's see who else. Dean Kentworthy. Well he's a plumber so that makes sense. Hank Mercer. Hockey coach. He was busy that night. But none of the less, go talk to him," said Mitch. Jim nodded.

"OK. Janice Morgan. Well she's a bakery owner so that makes sense. Plus she's too religious to kidnap Jake and act like a psycho," said Mitch.

"Wasn't sin mentioned in the note?" asked Jim.

"Janice Morgan thinks spitting is a form of pure evil. I'd be very surprised if she kidnapped Jake and started fucking with our minds," said Mitch. Jim shrugged.

"Walter Parke. I didn't know he owned a van. Have Red or Lindsay go talk to him," said Mitch. Jim nodded. Mitch's breath caught in his throat as he read the last name on the list.

"Fuck," said Mitch.

"What? Who is it? Jeffery Dahmer?" asked Jim.

"Garret Morris. Ricky Morris's father. If anyone has motive to kidnap Jake, it's Garret. I'll go talk to that son of a bitch myself," said Mitch.

……………………………

Mac went home to look over his notes and make a complete profile of Jake. He worked better from his home office. He also just wanted to relax with the boys a little. Ryan and Josh were playing video games when Mac walked into the living room.

"Who's winning?" asked Mac, sitting down.

"I am," said Josh.

"First time in awhile. Ryan, got to step up your game," said Mac. Ryan gave him a dirty look. Mac smiled. Nothing gave him more joy then to see his sons happy. Too many nights had been spent away from the boys as Mac delved into the mind of a serial killer to kidnapper. The boys were the mirror image of Mac, mostly. The only difference was Josh had blonde hair instead of dark brown hair. He got that from his mother. Both boys had their father's light grey-blue eyes. They had his round nose. Their lips were full and sensual, Ryan's more so. They got that more from their mother. They were both good students and very ambitious. Josh wanted to be a doctor when he grew up. Ryan wanted to join the FBI. He was big fan of CSI and would sometimes beg Mac to let him read a case file. Mac let him read one every once and awhile if the crime wasn't too awful and most of the info was already on the news.

The game ended and the boys turned off the console, bored after no doubt hours of playing. Dana came downstairs. Her hair was wet.

"You're home early," said Dana.

"Just came to relax. I have a feeling I'll be pulling a lot of all-nighters soon," said Mac.

"Mom, can we go outside and have a snowball fight?" asked Ryan, anxious to play a game where he could clobber his younger brother.

"Sure. Just dress warmly," said Dana. The boys ran upstairs to get their jackets, gloves, hats, and coats on. It was -5 degrees out with a wind chill factor of -21. Dana sat down next to Mac.

"Any leads?" asked Dana. Mac nodded.

"One of the skaters says that a black van has been parked outside the skate park for the past two weeks. It's not a big lead but it's the only one we got," said Mac.

"That poor kid. I can't imagine what his parents must be feeling. It makes my hair stand on end. I'm always asking myself what if it had been one of the boys." Dana let out a shuddering sigh.

"Don't torture yourself with questions like that," said Mac, pulling Dana into an embrace. Dana rested her head on Mac's chest.

"I can't wait until you catch this sick bastard. Then we can all have peace of mind again," said Dana. Mac kissed her on the top of the head.

"Let me worry about the kidnapping, not you," said Mac. Dana nodded against his chest. Each of them sat there for a few minutes, both saying a silent prayer for Jake and his family.

……………………………….

Kate stood at the window in Jake's room, staring out the window at the falling snow. Mike and Mark were building a snowman in the front yard. Kyle and Nigel were having a snowball fight with Sarah and Henry. It warmed Kate's heart to see that the kid's spirits hadn't been totally shattered. Kate jumped as there was a knock on the door. Nora was standing in the doorway.

"Just came by to see how you are," said Nora.

"I'm fine," said Kate.

"You don't look fine. Mom, you spend too much time in here," said Nora. Kate sighed and sat down on Jake's bed.

"I can't help it, Nora. If I'm not in here, if I don't feel close to him, then I start to lose it," said Kate, trembling. A quiet sob escaped her and she put a hand over her mouth. Nora rubbed her mother's back.

"Come on outside and get some fresh air. Help Mike and Mark with their snowman. Keep yourself active. Jake wouldn't want you to sit up here and mope all day," said Nora. Kate smiled and nodded.

"They'll find him. I have complete confidence in the chief and his men. They'll find him," said Nora. Kate sighed and then nodded nervously. Nora led her downstairs so they could relax on the porch.

……………………………………….

Jake woke up as the door to his room opened. The man who had given him water came in. Jake sat up, holding the sheet over him since he had no shirt on.

"Are you hungry?" asked the man. Jake nodded.

"Come on. There's a room down here that's warmer. I made some soup," said the man. Jake slowly got up and followed the man down to another room. Jake sat down at a small wooden table while the man went over to a stove in the corner of the room.

"I know you're scared. But we have no intention of hurting you," said the man. Jake didn't say anything. He crossed his arms over his bare chest. The man set down a bowl of soup with some slices of bread and a glass of water. Jake ate and drank furiously. The man sat down across from him. Jake finished after five minutes.

"Thank you," he said in a strained voice.

"You're welcome," said the man. He held out his hand.

"I'm Alan," said the man. Jake reluctantly shook his hand.

"Jake," he said. "Why are you doing this?"

"I need the money. My boss promised me you wouldn't get hurt," said Alan.

"No, not that. Why are you being nice to me?" asked Jake.

"Because I'm a nice guy. I'm not a bad guy, Jake. I just need some money," said Alan. Jake stuck his bottom lip out.

"For what?" he asked. Alan sighed.

"My son is lying in a Minneapolis hospital in dire need of a heart operation. The asshole doctors won't operate until they get paid 25,000 dollars. Our HMO won't cover it. Bunch of greedy fucks. My wife and I ran out of options. I was approached by an old friend of mine who said he was putting something together. He said I'd get the money plus more. I said yes." Alan sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"And that job was kidnapping me?" asked Jake. Alan nodded.

"I'm sorry about your son," said Jake.

"His names Jake as well," said Alan. Jake smiled. He was stirring his spoon around in his empty bowl.

"Who is your boss?" asked Jake.

"Sorry, Jake. Can't tell you that," said Alan. Jake shrugged.

"Do you want some more food?" asked Alan. Jake nodded. Alan took Jake's bowl and poured some more soup into it. He also refilled his water.

"You're a good cook," said Jake.

"Thank you. My Dad was a chef," said Alan. They sat in silence while Jake finished his second bowl of soup. He felt ten times better.

"Thanks," said Jake.

"I'll get you a new shirt soon. I don't want you freezing to death," said Alan. Jake nodded.

"You better get back to the room. My boss doesn't want you hanging around in here for too long," said Alan. Jake nodded. Alan led him back to the room. Jake sat down on the mattress.

"Thanks, Alan," said Jake.

"You're welcome," said Alan, smiling. He closed the door and locked it. Jake laid down and went back to sleep. Outside in the hall, Alan's boss was helping himself to some of the soup.

"Don't get too attached, Alan. He won't be here forever," said the boss.

"I know. You're not going to kill him, are you?" asked Alan. The boss sighed.

"I hope it doesn't come to that. As long as people don't fuck up, he'll be able to go home. And as long as Tom Baker gives back what isn't his."


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah. Missing didn't fizzle out. It's now starting to really get interesting. Please review. You'll make me happy and it makes me want to update quickly

Chapter 7

"Ricky, don't move," said Trish, as she tried to put a coat of medicine on Ricky's lips.

"Ow, that stings," said Ricky, as his mom dabbed some on his upper lip.

"Sorry, honey. But you need to take care of your lips so they don't get an infection," said Trish, as she finished coating Ricky's lips. Ricky groaned as the medicine cleaned the cuts on both his lips.

"I hate this. My lips are almost healed and they're getting cut open again tomorrow," said Ricky, rubbing some excess medicine off his chin.

"I know it's frustrating. But we don't need you getting some nasty lip infection," said Trish. The doorbell echoed through the house.

"That might be Dad. Go get your things," said Trish. Ricky ran off to go get his overnight bag from his room. Trish walked over to the front door and opened it. Mitch was standing on the front porch.

"Mitch, back again," said Trish, moving aside to let Mitch come in from the cold.

"Yeah. I need to ask you some questions, Trish," said Mitch.

"Sure," said Trish.

"Do you know where Garret was last night?" asked Mitch, keeping his voice down in case Ricky or Kylie where listening. Trish took in a breath.

"You think Garret kidnapped Jake?"

"I don't know. But he owns a black van and Ricky says he saw a black van by the skate park. Plus Garret has more motive then anyone." Trish sighed.

"I know everyone thinks Garret is a screw-up. In some ways he is. But he is a loving father. Kylie and Ricky look up to him like a hero. He would never hurt them in or any of there friends."

"He's a suspect, Trish. Just like most everyone else in town."

"Well, I can't say I know where he was. He's coming to get Ricky in a few minutes. He called last night to ask if Ricky could spend the night with him. I admire him for still being a good father." The doorbell rang again. Trish sighed and opened it. Garret Morris stood on the front porch. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Mitch.

"Mitch? What are you doing here?" asked Garret, stepping in.

"Looking into Jake Baker's kidnapping," said Mitch in a matter of fact tone.

"What? Do you think Ricky took him or something?" asked Garret, looking confused. Mitch rubbed his chin.

"Garret, you own a black van right?" asked Mitch. Garret leaned against the wall.

"Yeah. I work part time for Howard Oswald's lumberyard. I haul lumber back and forth between construction sites," said Garret.

"Where have you been parking it the past few days?" asked Mitch.

"By my house. What the hell is this about?" asked Garret, getting a little pissed.

"Ricky says a black van has been parked by the skate park for the past two weeks," said Mitch.

"It sure as hell wasn't mine. Do you think I took that Baker kid?" asked Garret, raising his voice a little.

"Garret, please. I don't want Ricky to hear this," said Trish. Garret shot a glare at his ex. Mitch sighed.

"I'm just following up on every possible lead. We have next to nothing," said Mitch. Mitch could see Garret calming down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry," said Garret. Ricky came bounding down the stairs at that moment. It seemed hadn't heard anything.

"Dad!" said Ricky with exuberance, running over to his father and putting his arms around him.

"Hey, pal," said Garret, rubbing his son's head. Ricky looked around the room, the smile fading from his lips.

"What's going on?" asked Ricky.

"Nothing, buddy. Just talking," said Garret. "Why don't you go put your stuff in my car?"

"OK," said Ricky. He walked out of the house and went to his father's car. Garret shot an evil glare at Mitch.

"Next time you want to interrogate me, don't do it while my son is in the same building," said Garret. Mitch didn't say anything. Garret was getting pissed again and trying to get a rise out of Mitch. Mitch wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Garret walked back to his car. Trish put on a coat and followed, wanting to say goodbye to Ricky. Mitch stood in the doorway, watching the scene unfold. Trish gave her son a goodbye hug and a kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Trish. Ricky nodded.

"He's got to be at the hospital at noon," said Trish to Garret. Garret nodded and got behind the wheel of the car.

"Bye, Mom," said Ricky, as he got in the passenger side. Trish waved goodbye as Garret drove off. Trish sighed and walked back to the house. Mitch was watching as Garret's car drove down the road.

"I've seen that look before. What are you thinking?" asked Trish. Mitch sighed.

"I can't explain it. I don't know why or how, but I feel like Garret just lied to me in some way or some form," said Mitch.

……………..

"So far no real clues have turned up in the ongoing search for eleven-year-old Jacob Baker. Cold Valley law enforcement remain confident that a real lead is bound to turn up at some point." Megan felt her face getting red as she listened to a local news reporter critique the investigation.

"Where the fuck does she get the right to tell people that we're fucking up this investigation?" Jim stood next to her, tapping his foot.

"Beats me. Reporters are the lowest form of life if you ask me," said Jim. Jim came up on the screen. A replay of a press conference that had been held in front of the skate park earlier that day.

"You look adorable on camera, Jim," said Megan.

"Why, thank you," said Jim.

"Do you know what Mitch turned up with the vans?" asked Megan.

"Red went to go talk with Hank Mercer. I sent Lindsay to go talk to Walter Parke. Mitch went to go talk to Garret Morris."

"Twenty bucks says it's him."

"I'm leaning towards him too."

"How are your county boys making out?"

"I've got them leading ground searches outside of the town. Mostly through the woods. They turned up nothing last night during the search of the town perimeter." Cold Valley was nestled deep in the large valley that it was named after. Five towns made up Cooper County, named after Thomas Cooper, the founder of Cold Valley. Jim had been the sheriff for Cooper County for the past three and a half years. He had taken over after Red decided to retire from his position as sheriff. Jim had won the past election with a landslide, thanks to his connection to Red. Red had taken over Jim's duty as deputy.

"How are the other police forces helping?" asked Megan. She had spent the past twenty-four hours looking through dozens of pages and files on know child abductors and predators.

"Most of them are volunteering officers. Frank Kincaid is being an asshole though. He claims he doesn't have any officers to spare. That's a bunch of bullshit if you ask me. He just doesn't want to help." Frank Kincaid had run against Jim for sheriff. Kincaid was a grizzled cop who was pushing sixty. He had thirty years of experience; most of it spent working with Robbery/Homicide in Minneapolis. He had been a good cop once. Decorated, honored, respected. When he was forty-five he transferred to Cooper County as Chief of Police for the second biggest town besides Cold Valley, Parksville. Ten years later he was forced to transfer to the smallest town in Cooper County, Harper. The mayor of Parksville, Paul Garrison, had caught wind of a scandal Kincaid had been involved in when he first started as a cop. Disgusted at Kincaid, he forced him to transfer. Kincaid became a grouchy and mean old man as he sat in isolation in Harper. Harper had a population of 150. It had no school system so the children of Harper residents had to go the nearest town, Pinewood, which was thirty miles away. Kincaid had eight cops working under him plus his deputy. Only four of the officers worked full time. Megan was lost to why Kincaid couldn't spare one.

The news piece on the kidnapping ended and the anchor moved onto a piece on an upcoming festival. Jim shut off the TV.

"The shit is hitting the fan on this one," said Megan.

"Tell me about it. I've already had calls from the attorney's office in Parksville. They want to start talking about prosecution," said Jim.

"Got to start building the case now. Catching this sick bastard will only be half the game," said Megan. Her eyes narrowed when she saw someone walking towards them.

"My day just got a lot worse," said Megan. Cooper County attorney Rob Garrison was the only son of Parksville mayor Garrison. He was a sleazy schmuck who thought he could boss around the Cooper County law enforcement. Already he had been a whore for cameras as he made a spectacle of himself regarding the kidnapping. He kept articulating his disgust and outrage that a crime like this had been allowed to happen. He no doubt would use this case to try to do some house cleaning in the Cold Valley police force. He didn't like Mitch, Megan, or Jim. Mainly cause they didn't bend over and kiss Rob's ass. They preferred to handle cases in their own way.

"You guys are making fools of yourselves. I'm getting sick and tired of having to apologize on camera for you," said Rob. Megan restrained her self from telling Rob to go fuck himself.

"Last I checked you weren't in charge of this investigation," said Jim. Rob ignored him.

"This is getting ugly for everyone involved. You better come up with results or I'll call in the FBI," said Rob. He had the power to do that. Parksville was the political capital of Cooper County. A lot of powerful people lived and worked there. Rob only had to make a phone call and the FBI would take over. Rob stormed off without a word. He had come just to throw down that threat. He had given them an ultimatum.

"He'll call the FBI anyway. Motherfucker. He has no right. This is our investigation, not his. He's just a fucking attorney," said Jim.

"He worked in Minneapolis for awhile. Rob has friends in high places. He'll crush us like bugs and then spit on our mashed corpses," said Megan. Jim sighed, knowing that was true.

"Then let's find Jake Baker before Rob fucks this case up to the point of no return," said Jim.

……………..

Sarah Baker didn't feel good. She had a sick feeling in her stomach ever since she heard that her brother had been kidnapped. Sarah lay on her bed, moaning as her stomach jumped. At first she thought that it had been just been nerves and stress. But now the pain was physical. Sarah gagged as some bile came up from her throat. She swallowed it, gagging at the taste. Sweat was pouring off her face. What is wrong with me, asked Sarah. She stared at the clock on her desk. 6:00. Another day without Jake was drawing to an end. Sarah closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

"Nora, where'd you learn to cook like this?" asked Kate, as she ate a spoonful of the beef stew Nora had made.

"I found one of Grandma Gilbreth's old recipe books while we were moving here," said Nora. She walked over and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So how do you feel?" asked Nora.

"Better. Spending time with the kids really helped today," said Kate.

"Can't get yourself depressed. Stay positive." Kate nodded. She took another spoonful of the stew. The kitchen phone rang, startling Kate a little. Kate walked over and answered it.

"Hello?" She could hear some static. She could just barely make a small voice.

"Hello?" Then came the voice, small, weak, and utterly bone chilling. Kate felt her heart skip a beat and her mouth went dry.

"Mommy? I want to come home."

………………………

Mac read through the book Kate Baker had given him. He was focusing on Tom and Kate's personal life. He was starting to think an enemy from the past had come back for revenge of some sorts. Their had to be someone in the long list of people Kate mentioned in her book that had a grudge. There was a few suspects. Jimmy Murtagh, an old rival of Tom's. He had a family of his own though. Shake McGuire, another rival of Toms' He could be the ringleader of the kidnapping. He hired some low lives to grab Jake and he was running this sick little circus from the safety of another city in another state. Mac finally caught a break when a name jumped out at him. A name that grabbed his attention. Tom and Kate had been accused of stealing money from someone who knew them. It was an ugly scene that went to court. It eventually fizzled out when Tom and Kate's lawyer had the charges dropped. But Kate had written that there was still animosity. The name stuck out like a sore thumb. The name of a sworn enemy. Harry Baker, Tom's


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mitch groaned as he pulled into the station parking lot. A band of reporters was blocking the entrance. They swarmed on Mitch as he walked towards the front door.

"Chief Foster, are there any new clues?"

"How do you respond to allegations that the police force knew that kidnapping was going to happen?"

"How do you respond to the criticism made by Rob Garrison?" Mitch glared at the reporter. Cheryl Kent. A bitch of a reporter from a local channel. She was ruthless in her pursuit of out scooping her rivals and peers. She loved to make a scene at every major crime scene. And there weren't many.

"I haven't heard any criticism," said Mitch.

"He says that this police force is too inept. He wants to have the Parksville PD take over," explained Kent, grinning at Mitch's growing anger.

"This matter does not concern Parksville. Jake Baker wasn't kidnapped in Parksville," replied Mitch. With that he turned on his heels and went into the station, ignoring the rest of the millions of questions. Megan walked up to him.

"Mac just called. Get this. It seems that Tom's brother Harry has been at odds with Tom and Kate since he accused them of stealing money. He hates them actually. And the kids." Mitch felt his heart start to race. This could be the lead they were looking for.

"Does he live nearby?" asked Mitch.

"Lounsbury. That's forty miles outside of the county," answered Megan.

"Close enough to mastermind a kidnapping," said Mitch. "Someone needs to drive out there."

"Jim called the state troopers office. A deputy is on his way there now. I sent Red to go talk to the Bakers," said Megan. "How'd things go with father of the year?"

"He got pissed when I questioned him. He's hiding something but then again, Garret is always hiding something. I wish I could arrest people for being an asshole," groaned Mitch.

"We already have enough problems with overcrowding of jails," said Megan. Mitch chuckled. Light was fading and day two of the search was no doubt going to end with nothing being found. If something didn't come up soon, Mitch was going to have to deal with a major political shit storm from Parksville. The bastards who ran the town thought they could bully any town in the county. A kidnapping with no leads gave them a damn good reason to.

Kate sat on the couch, trying to focus on the movie that Kyle and Nigel were watching. Kyle and Nigel weren't old enough to really understand what was going on. They had no idea that their big brother was in the clutches of some madman. The doorbell rang, offering Kate relief from the movie. Henry had beat her to the door.

"She's right here," said Henry, leading the visitor into the living room. The visitor was a cop. Kate didn't recognize him. Her mind started to race as she thought of all the reasons the officer could be there be. They found Jake, alive, dead, mutilated,

"You found him?" asked Kate. The officer shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry. But we have a new suspect. Oh, by the way, I'm Bill Redding. I'm Mitch's deputy," replied the officer.

"Please sit," said Kate, disappointment washing over her.

"Thank you," said Red. He sighed.

"Mac read about the fight you had with Tom's brother, Harry. The fact that he lives nearby makes him a prime suspect," explained Red. Kate let out a long sigh.

"Harry may be a jerk but he would never do anything like this," said Kate.

"Has he every threatened the kids?"

"He doesn't really know the kids. They only see him if the kids are visiting their grandparents. I've never heard any of the kids complain about him."

"Have you had contact with him since he accused you of stealing money?"

"No. He and Tom avoid each other like a plague. We had no idea he lived here when we moved." Red nodded.

"I'm sorry I can't offer anything more. Harry has nothing to do with us anymore," said Kate.

"Well there is a strong possibility he could be the one who took Jake. Mac says that family members kidnapping other family members is common," said Red.

"I hope that's not the case," said Kate. Because Kate knew Harry would torture Jake. He would take all his rage out on him. And Kate would probably never see her son again.

Mitch looked up as Jim rushed into his office.

"We just found the van that was parked outside the skate park. Dale just sent over what they found inside. This case just took a serious left turn," said Jim. He handed Mitch a file folder.

"Who's the van registered to?" asked Mitch.

"Walter Parke. The skate park manager. That file was found inside the van," said Jim. Mitch opened the file. It was pictures. Dozens of pictures of the same person. Mitch felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. Staring up at him from every picture was Ricky Morris.

"Holy shit. The sick fuck grabbed the wrong kid," said Mitch.

Can we say tangled web of evidence? I'll give a cookie to who ever figures out what is going on and who did it before the end. I really hope you don't think it's Parke. That would be too easy. Oh, I would like to know something. Who do you like better? Mac, Jim, Megan, or Mitch. Thank you. And please review.


	9. Chapter 9

This next chapter may be disturbing to some people. Read at your own risk. And please review.

Chapter 9

Mac shook his head as he looked through the pictures. It made his stomach churn at the thought of someone obsessing over a kid who played in close proximity to him. Mitch had sent Jim and Megan to go pick up Walt and bring him in. Mitch was meeting with Mac to get his take on the whole thing. Most of the pictures featured Ricky with no shirt on. In one he was in his underwear. Mac willed himself not to vomit. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was stuff like this. He dealt with serial killers and kidnappers, not sicko perverts.

"Parke is a sick motherfucker but he did not kidnap Jake," explained Mac.

"What makes you think that?"

"Parke is obsessed with Ricky Morris. He wouldn't mistake him for any other kid."

"I'll come to that conclusion after I question him." Mitch's cell phone rang.

"Foster," said Mitch.

"It's Jim. Parke isn't home. But he has even more pictures of Ricky here. Jesus, Mitch, it's unbelievable. Guy's a real sick bastard," said Jim.

"Put out an APB for him. I want this sick fuck brought in."

"Sure thing. Do you want me to go tell Trish?"

"No, I'll do it. Thanks, Jim." Mitch hung up.

"Parke isn't home. His van was found parked behind the fairgrounds. You tell me this guy isn't guilty as sin," exclaimed Mitch.

"He's guilty for a lot of things, Mitch. But I highly doubt he's guilty of kidnapping Jake Baker."

"I'll be the judge of that," said Mitch through clenched teeth. It pissed him off to think that Parke had secretly been a child predator. Jesus, the press was going to have a field day with this one.

…….

Kate sat in bed with Sarah sleeping in her lap/ Sarah had come in complaining of a stomach ache so Kate let her stay with her. Kate was flipping through the TV channels. Most every station was running a news story on Jake's kidnapping. The kidnapping had recently received national attention. Someone from Parksville had leaked the story to the press big time and now Jake was all over the news. Kate shook her head in disgust. The stations were taken advantage of the kidnapping to boost their ratings. Would it kill them to sympathize with Kate and her family?

"You should do an interview." Kate looked down at Sarah, who had woken up.

"You think?"

"Yeah. Go on as the grieving mother. All the press is doing now is getting the opinions of the public. Who are they to comment on Jake's kidnapping?" Kate smiled at Sarah.

"Maybe I should. Have Katie Couric or someone interview me." Sarah nodded.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kate, pushing some hair out of Sarah's eyes.

"Not much better."

"I'll take you to the doctors tomorrow. It'll give me something to do." Sarah nodded and went back to sleep. Kate turned off the TV and tried to get some sleep herself.

…….

Jim looked though Parke's collection of albums as he stood in the master bedroom. He had been obsessing over Ricky Morris since the boy moved to Cold Valley. Jim thanked God he hadn't acted on his sick little obsession. Megan walked into the room.

"Dale and Marty say Parke isn't at the skate park or the gymnasium. Gus Hart said he'll call us if Parke showed up," explained Megan. Jim nodded as he turned another page.

"My God. This guy is obsessed. It terrifies me to think what's he done in the past," said Jim. All the pictures were taken with a feeling of intimacy. Jim was relieved however that there were no nude photos. So far.

"I want this fucker hung by his fucking toenails," said Jim.

"Keep personal feelings aside, Jim. We have to focus. We don't know if Parke is our guy." Jim threw the album down.

"He's guilty for being a child predator. I'm sure it will turn out that he's assaulted or killed a kid in the past." Officer Lindsay Delmore, a rookie since three months ago, walked into the room.

"Just found an entire filing cabinet full of pictures. Parke has been doing this for a long time. There must be dozens of different kids. Mostly boys. Some girls," explained Lindsay. Jim kicked the wall, his fury coming out of him.

"Sick motherfucker!" screamed Jim. He had convinced himself that Parke had kidnapped Jake Baker. And he was going to make sure the bastard suffered.

…….

Garret Morris took another sip of beer. He and Ricky were stretched out on the couch watching an action movie. Garret groaned when a knock sounded on the door.

"Damnit," said Garret, standing up. He groaned as he walked towards the door. Walter Parke was standing on the front porch. He seemed anxious.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Garret. Parke hit Garret over the head with a hammer. Garret crumpled to the ground. Parke stepped in the door and closed the door and locked it. Ricky stood up, his eyes wide in fear. Parke slowly walked towards him, his eyes burning with hate and lust. He didn't noticed Garret weakly start to dial Mitch's number.

Trish answered the door right away after Mitch knocked on it.

"Back again," said Trish, moving aside to let Mitch in. Mitch rubbed his chin as he walked into the warm exterior of the house. His cell phone rang.

"Foster," said Mitch answering. He could hear someone talking quietly. He strained to hear.

"Don't worry, Ricky. It'll be over soon." Mitch gasped. My God, Parke was at Garret's house. Mitch bolted out of the house and ran towards his car.

"Mitch!" screamed Trish.

"Ricky's in trouble. Call the station and ask Natalie to call Red and other deputies. Send them over to Garret's. I'll explain later," ordered Mitch as he got behind the wheel of his car and sped off. Garret's house was five minutes away. Speeding it was two.

Ricky wasn't given time to scream as Parke overpowered him and tied him to the dining room table. He gagged Ricky with a dishtowel. Garret was dragging himself towards Parke.

"Don't you touch him," said Garret.

"Shut up," said Parke. He took out a small knife. Ricky whimpered and shook his head as Parke cut his pajama shirt in half. He discarded the torn shirt. He was about to start his disgusting act when Garret used all his strength to lunge at Parke. He knocked Parke to the ground. Parke was stronger though. He held onto his knife and shoved it into Garret's chest. Garret gagged as he slumped on top of Parke. Parked pushed him off. He stood up and grinned at Ricky. Then the door burst open. Parke spun around and threw the knife. It barely missed Mitch Foster. Mitch put a round into Walter Parke's shoulder. Ricky was crying now as Parke slumped to the ground. Garret was dead, his eyes rolled back in his head. Mitch untied Ricky and wrapped his coat around him. He carried Ricky out to his car and told him to stay in the backseat. Jim and Megan arrived at that moment followed by Red and two other cop cars.

"Parke's alive. Get him some medical attention and then arrest his ass," said Mitch as Jim ran up to him. Ricky was shivering inside Mitch's car and whimpering.

"I'm taking him home. I'll be back. Search every inch of the house. Find out if Parke had anything to do with Jake's disappearance." Jim nodded and headed towards the house. Mitch got in his car.

"My dad? Where's my dad?" asked Ricky, tears falling down his face.

"He saved you, Ricky. He made sure Parke didn't do anything awful. He sacrificed himself for you." Ricky shook his head and continued to cry.

"I want my Mom!" Mitch nodded and headed towards the Morris household.

…….

Jake looked up as the door to his room opened. Alan was standing in the doorway.

"I made some more soup. Come on and get some," said Alan. Jake had enough strength to stand up and follow Alan into the kitchen. Alan always made sure that he fed and took care of Jake when he was the only one in the hideout. Jake ate the soup and bread Alan had made and greedily gulped the water.

"Am I going home soon?" asked Jake, wiping his mouth. Alan shrugged.

"I don't know," replied Alan. Jake sighed and leaned back in the chair. Alan's cell phone rang. Alan sighed as he checked the caller ID.

"It's the boss," he told Jake. Jake just stared at him.

"Yes, boss," said Alan answering. He frowned.

"No, there have been no calls from the police." He sighed as his boss talked to him.

"I haven't seen it on the news yet. Foster must be keeping close tabs on it." He paused for a moment.

"He's right here. I gave him some dinner." Alan shook his head.

"I know we kidnapped him but that doesn't mean we have to treat him like shit." He frowned at his boss's reply.

"I'll lock him right back up after he's had something to eat." He paused again.

"OK. I'll see you when you get here, boss." Alan hung up.

"Cops just captured an accomplice of ours. The boss is kind of upset."

"Who?"

"An accomplice." Jake smiled a little.

"If he's captured, what difference does it make?" asked Jake. Alan shook his head.

"Sorry, Jake. I'm not talking." Jake sighed.

"Could I at least have some more soup?" Alan nodded. He went back to the stove with Jake's bowl. Jake sighed. He was glad someone was being nice but he wanted nothing more then to be home with his family. He just hoped the boss didn't decide to kill his prisoner.

…….

Trish nearly had a heart attack as Mitch told her about Parke's obsession with Ricky and Garret's death. Trish comforted Ricky as the boy balled his eyes out. She took him upstairs and settled him down in his room to sleep. She was shuddering a little when she walked back downstairs.

"Trish, I'm so sorry about this. We had no idea Parke was a predator," apologized Mitch. Trish shook her head.

"I don't blame you at all, Mitch. Parke may not have a record." Mitch gritted his teeth.

"Well, he does now." His cell phone rang.

"Yeah, Jim," said Mitch, checking the caller ID and answering.

"Mitch, we found something. It's a time log of the past month Parke's been recording the exact time Jake has been picked up." Mitch sighed.

"Fucker is involved," said Mitch.

"I doubt he's our mastermind but he's definitely involved. And get this. The night before Jake's kidnapping Parke received a call. From Harry Baker."

More clues, more suspects, no leads. To tell you the truth, I'm still not really sure who the kidnapper is. I have some suspects in mind. Keep reviewing. Chapter 10 coming soon. We're in the last act here. Three or four more chapters before the big showdown.

I would like to know what side story about an original kid character you would like to see in the final act. I have three options. I'd like to know what you all want to see.

1. More with Ricky

2. Something involving Mitch's daughter

3. Something involving Mac's sons.

All three will be mentioned but I would like to know if you all prefer one. That's it. Please let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

This is it. The identity of the kidnappers are revealed in this chapter. Chapters 11 and 12 are the final chapters. It's a thrill ride from here. Please review. Thanks.

Chapter 10

Mac couldn't believe that Parke was involved. It didn't make any sense. There was no evidence that Parke had any interest in Jake. Mac had been sure that Parke was only interested in Ricky. None of this made any sense. Mac looked through the dozens of photo albums that Parke had in his house. It was a demented and twisted shrine to Ricky Morris. Nothing to do with Jake Baker. If Parke had kidnapped Jake Baker, then he had been paid to do it.

……

Mitch sat in the Morris living room and watched as Trish looked through one of the smaller and less disturbing albums. She had a right to know what Parke had been up to. Trish let out a small cry and wiped some tears off her face.

"My God, I can't even begin to think what this psycho could have done to Ricky." Trish put the album down and leaned back on the couch.

"I promise that he's going away for a long time. And I'm sorry about Garret," said Mitch. Trish sighed and stood up. She walked to the living room window and looked out into the night.

"Is it wrong that I'm not totally distraught over Garret's death?" questioned Trish.

"Not at all. Garret could be a real asshole," said Mitch, standing up. Trish sighed and took in a deep breath. Kylie came into the living room through the kitchen.

"Mom, I just heard on the TV. Is it true that Dad is dead?" asked Kylie. Mitch gritted his teeth. So much for keeping a low profile. Damnit, when the Parksville DA's office got wind of this. Trish went over to her daughter and held her, whispering words of comfort. Mitch stared out the living room window. The night was dark and a light snow had begun to fall. School would resume the following day. And Mitch feared that the next day would also be the end of him being involved with the kidnapping.

…….

Tom Baker sat in his private office. He came in here whenever he wanted to escape from the madness of his house. He had just heard that Walter Parke was a child predator. It was all over every new channel in the area. The public was convinced that Walter Parke had kidnapped Jake. Tom didn't even begin to believe that. If Parke had kidnapped Jake, then Jake would be home by now. But he wasn't home. He was still out in the cold. In the clutches of an unmerciful monster. Tom jumped as his phone rang.

"Yes," sighed Tom as he answered.

"I'm sure by now you're wondering where Jake is." Tom let out a gasp when he heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"Harry?"

"I want my money, Tom. I'm done playing around. You're too fucking stupid to figure out that I took Jake." Tom balled his hand into a fist. Tom had his own private line so it didn't have a trace on it. Mitch had arranged for trace to be set on the house line in case a ransom demand was called. The call on Tom's phone would only be automatically recorded on Tom's answering machine.

"You have 24 hours to get 50,000 dollars together. Take it to the old mill on Lake Snowflake and leave it inside. No cops. No Kate. No nothing. If you don't pay or if you fuck with me, I'll mail Jake back to you. Piece by piece." The line went dead. Tom slowly hung the phone up. He didn't have 50,000 dollars. He would never be able to put it together. He had no choice. He had to go to the police.

……..

Mitch walked into his house to find Amy sitting in the living room waiting for him. She ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"I got the best news like five minutes ago," exclaimed Amy.

"And what's that?"

"A liver is available. I tried calling but you're phone was off." Mitch closed his eyes and sighed. At least his daughter would be OK. He picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Oh, that's so great, baby," said Mitch.

"I go into surgery at noon tomorrow. I hope you can come. I want you there when they put me to sleep." Mitch quietly sighed as he held Amy. Tomorrow was going to be a shitstorm. He would have to answer for Walter Parke getting away with being a child predator and working in an environment with children. But Amy was having a major transplant operation. Mitch had to be there, no matter what happened.

"Of course I'll come," said Mitch, kissing Amy on the cheek. Amy smiled and yawned. Mitch took her up to her room and helped her change into her pajamas. Amy was way beyond having her father help her change into her nightclothes but she never protested because she never had a night where Mitch put her to bed. Amy smiled as Mitch pulled the covers over her.

"Get a good night sleep," said Mitch. Amy nodded. Mitch kissed her on the cheek and then left the room. He barely made it to his own bed before passing out.

……….

Mac rubbed his eyes as he continued to look through the stacks of papers on his desk. He had found a bank statement among Parke's paperwork on his work desk that showed 50,000 dollars was deposited in his bank account the day before Jake's kidnapping. Mac put two and two together and concluded that Parke had been hired to grab Jake. The question was by who. If they found the person who hired Parke, they found the kidnapper and mastermind behind the whole scheme. Mac's first suspect had been Harry Baker. The officer sent to his house had found he wasn't home and his car wasn't in the garage. His bank statement showed that he had recently transferred 25,000 dollars to an unknown account. That was half of Parke's fee. Harry Baker had to be involved. Mac couldn't think of anything else to connect Parke and Harry Baker. Now Mac had to hunt down that other 25,000. For some reason he accessed the bank statements and phone records of the Cold Valley police force. It had been a gut instinct. It paid off. Mac felt his blood run cold as he read the statement. 25,000 dollars transferred to an unknown account. Phone records showed several calls from Harry Baker and a few to Walter Parke.

"Jesus, he's been playing us for fools," said Mac. The other kidnapper working with Harry Baker was Bill Redding, Mitch's deputy.


	11. Chapter 11

Second to last chapter. 12 might be up later today. This sets the stage for the final showdown between Red and whoever takes on Red. Some strong language in this chapter. Some violence too. Please review, as always. _Oh, and I own none of the Bakers. Only my characters. Forgot the disclaimer. _

Chapter 11

Mac gulped. If Red was involved, which it seemed that he was, then he knew Mac had accessed the bank statements and phone records. Mac picked up the phone and nervously dialed Mitch's cell phone. He got his answering machine. Damn, he turned it off. Mac hung up and then called Jim. Luckily Jim didn't sleep.

"Strickland," said Jim answering.

"It's Mac. Jim, I think I know who our other kidnapper is," said Mac.

"Besides Parke and Harry Baker?"

"Yeah. Jim, you're not going to believe it but I think Red is involved." Mac heard Jim let out a nervous sigh.

"Jesus, Mac. My God. OK. Look, sit tight. I'm going to get a hold of Mitch and Megan."

"I just tried Mitch's cell. He turned it off."

"There's more then one way to get a hold of him. Just sit tight. I don't want you running off to take Red down. Red is a professional. If we back him into a corner, he'll become desperate." Mac sighed.

"This is my case too, Jim."  
"I know, Mac. You're a profiler though. Now you did break this case. You're the one who's going to be a hero when we get Jake back. But you need to let the rest of us handle this." Mac closed his eyes.

"OK, Jim. But as soon as you have that boy back to his family, I want you to call me."

"No problem. Thank you, Mac. For everything." The line went dead. Mac sighed and hung up the phone. He should have rested. He should have gone upstairs and rested with his wife and sons. But he had a nasty feeling that the game was far from over.

………

Red burst into the hideout he and Harry had put together. Alan was sitting on a couch, watching some sitcom on TV.

"That fucking profiler figured it out. Damnit, he accessed those fucking bank records. Son of a bitch." Red flopped down in a chair.

"Parke fucked this whole thing up," said Red. Alan turned off the TV.

"No money, huh?" asked Alan sadly. Red sighed.

"Harry called Tom. If Tom plays it smart, then we have 50,000 dollars coming to us," explained Red. Alan sighed.

"I need 20,000 for my son's hospital bills," said Alan. Red nodded.

"I know, Alan. I know. You will get that or something damn close." Red stood up and paced the room.

"What about the kid, Red?"

"What about him?"

"We're giving him back right."

"Are you fucking stupid? Of course we're not." Alan cocked his head.

"Why not?"

"Mitch and his boys would be all over my ass the minute Jake is safely back home. He's our hostage. We kill him, get rid of his body, and lead them to believe we still have him."

"You told me we would let him go when we got the money," exclaimed Alan, standing up.

"Why the fuck do you care if I kill him or not?"

"Because I'm a parent too, Red. I can't let you kill some poor innocent little boy." Red narrowed his eyes.

"And what the fuck are you going to do about it, Alan?" He took his gun out. Alan sank back down on the couch.

"That's what I thought. Now just sit tight. And if you fuck this up, I swear to God I'll kill your son as well." Red kicked the sofa and then left. Alan sighed. He jumped as his phone rang.

"Yes," said Alan answering. He ehard someone crying on the other end of the phone.

"Alan, it's me," said the caller. Alan sighed. It was Maris. His wife.

"What's wrong?" asked Alan.

"It's Jakey. Alan, he's getting worse. If he doesn't get that operation in 48 hours, he's dead." (remember, Alan's son is also named Jake) Alan dropped the phone. The tears came without mercy. Alan let out a cry and fell back on the couch. He threw up a little. He could hear Maris crying on the other phone. Alan collected himself. He had to make things right. He picked the phone up.

"I'm going to fix things, Maris. OK. Don't worry honey. Just sit tight. I love you." He hung up. It was up to him now. Red wasn't going to give him anything. Alan had seen it in his eyes. Red would turn on everyone and make off with the 50,000. Alan had to help his son out. He had to help Jake Baker out. He had to make things right. Alan took a gun out of the nearby cabinet and went to go get Jake.

……..

Tom sighed as Mitch's answering machine came on. Damnit. He hung up and dialed Mac Parrish's number. Mac picked up after one ring.

"This is Mac."

"It's Tom Baker."

"Yes, Mr. Baker." Tom took a deep breath and told Mac about the call he had received from Harry.

"OK, listen. Sit tight. I'll be right over with some back up. Try to get a hold of either Jim Strickland or Megan Cole. Do not call the police station."

"Why not?" asked Tom.

"Because someone from the force might be involved."  
"Oh my God."

"Just sit tight." Mac hung up. He knew he would have hell to pay for interfering. But the tide had changed. Mac guessed Red might try to turn on his partner and make off with the money. Harry Baker may be willing to play by the rules. Mac had a feeling that Red wouldn't.

……..

Kate watched as Tom filled a large duffel bag with cash. It was only 30,000. The only thing Tom had been able to come up with. Nora had gotten in touch with Megan and Mitch had been finally contacted by Jim. They would be twenty feet from the meeting place with three other officers. Red was unreachable. No doubt formulating an escape plan. The kids were gathered in Tom and Kate's room. Tom sighed as he zipped up the duffel bag. He looked at his family with sad eyes.

"This is it. Harry said he'd give Jake back." Kate nodded.

"I still can't believe he did this."

"He'll pay for it. That's for sure," said Charlie. Tom nodded.

"Sit tight, everyone." He slung the bag over his shoulder and left. Kate sat down on the bed. Most of the kids sat down next to her. Charlie and Lorraine remained standing. Kim handed Kate a photo album.

"I put this together. Figured tonight was a good night to give it to you." Kate smiled and opened the album up. Every picture was of Jake. Kate let out a cry.

"He'll be OK, Mom. He's a tough little guy," said Lorraine. Kate nodded. She and the kids then passed the time slowly looking through the album.

……..

Harry Baker walked into the hideout. Alan was putting a jacket on Jake in the living room.

"What the fuck, Alan?" Alan pointed a gun at Harry.

"Red's going to kill Jake. I won't let that happen."

"Are you out of your fucking mind? You'll go to jail, Alan."

"But your brother will probably give me the ransom as a reward for bringing his son back."

"I won't let Red kill Jake. He's my nephew for God sakes." Jake was looking at his uncle with scared and hurt eyes.

"I'm meeting Tom in ten minutes. I just called about the money. It's over soon, Alan. Now, just- he was cut off by two bullets ripping through his chest. Blood sprayed all over Alan and Jake. A bullet through the heart finished Harry Baker off. Red stood behind Harry with his gun drawn.

"Trying to fuck me, Alan?" Alan pointed his gun at Red. Red walked towards him. Alan pulled the trigger. Nothing. Red punched Alan in the face and took the gun away from him.

"Got to take the safety off you dumb motherfucker." He kicked Alan in the side.

"Harry was a dumbass. Of course Tom is going to call the cops. Why wouldn't he? But now we can play off the other parent. The mom."

"You leave my Mom alone." Red gave Jake a nasty look. The boy was getting brave. Red put his gun away. Jake backed up.

"Now I'm going to get mean." He came at Jake with fury in his eyes. Alan watched as Red dealt out a brutal beating. He left Jake moaning on the floor in a pool of blood. Jake threw up a few times.

"Now let's get ready."


	12. Chapter 12

Last chapter. Thank you all for reading. Please review one last time. I should have stuck this with chapter 11 but I thought the finale shouldn't be one long chapter.

Chapter 12

Kate jumped as the phone rang. She handed the photo album to Mike.

"Hello," said Kate answering.

"Mom." The voice was weak and full of pain.

"Jake," said Kate softly.

"I'm done fucking around. Your husband was too fucking stupid to even begin to suspect his brother. Now you're going to take charge. Bring 6,000 dollars to the old mill on Thurman Road. Come alone. I even smell a cop I'm going to gut your son like a fucking fish. I know you have 6,000 dollars. Bring a fucking checkbook." The line went dead. Kate hung up the phone. The kids were looking at her.

"Dad got tricked. Harry doesn't have Jake. The other kidnaper does. I have to go pay this man and get Jake back."

"Mom, you should called Chief Foster," said Charlie.

"No. The man said he would kill Jake."

"What's to stop him from killing both of you?" asked Henry.

"I have no choice."

"Mom, call the Chief. Tell him to keep this private and come by himself," said Jessica.

"I can't. I won't risk Jake's life."

"You're risking his life by not calling the police," said Mark. Kate put a hand over her mouth.

"He said he'd cut Jake open if I called anyone." The kids let out gasps of disgust and grief.

"I just have to pray this man shows some mercy." Kate got dressed in her coat and put her checkbook in the pocket. She kissed each of her kids goodbye. Then she left to go meet with the man who had torn her family apart.

…….

Alan was smarter then Red. Mainly cause Red wasn't thinking clearly. The two were driving towards the old mill. Jake was in the trunk, horribly wounded from Red's beating. Alan dialed Mitch Foster's cell phone. He slipped the phone back in his pocket.

"Foster," said Mitch answering.

"So Red, why the old mill?"

"Thurman Road has been abandoned for years. No one uses it anymore. No cops drive by." Alan hoped Mitch was hearing this.

"So why only 6,000?"

"It's just enough to disappear. I'm sorry you won't get your money but you fucked this up pretty bad. Not as bad as Parke though. And the son of a bitch might cut a deal by rolling over on me. Well, I'll be long gone. And Mitch will have the dead bodies of Harry, Kate and Jake Baker." Alan didn't say anything. He prayed Mitch Foster would get to the mill in time.

…….

Mitch said a silent prayer. One of the kidnappers had a change of heart. From what Mitch had heard, the guy had been promised money. Probably for something he needed. If he made it through the night, Mitch would do everything he could to make sure he got that money. Mitch sent Tom to the station with Dale and Marty. He, Mac, Jim, and Megan headed towards the old mill. Red would be on his guard. But Mitch had used to be special forces a long time ago. He knew how to sneak up. Mac had FBI training. If they played their cards right, they would succeed in taking Red down.

By the time they reached Thurman Road Red had already arrived. Mitch parked in some trees by the road. He and his small team slowly approached the warehouse. Two minutes later Kate showed up. Mitch held his hand up.

"Not yet. We don't know if Jake is in there."

"I need a gun," said Mac.

"There's three of us with guns. Why the fuck do you need one?" Mac pointed towards the mill. Red had been joined by two other goons. One was a convicted child predator who had escaped from prison a few eyars back. His name was Olie Fulton. He was known to torture his victims. The other one was Garret Morris.

"What the fuck?" asked Jim.

"Son of a bitch. Bastard faked his own death," said Megan. Mitch gritted his teeth. Garret had pulled a hell of a fast one. He faked his death and even sold his son to a child predator. For what? That remained to be discovered. The two men led Kate into the warehouse. Mitch motioned for everyone to move forward.

……..

Alan had wondered what happened to the other two. Red no doubt was going to take them out. Alan would gladly let him. Sick bastards. Garret was the worst. He had been willing to let Parke rape his son. He called Mitch just to set Parke up. Guess he thought he was pulling one over on Red. Jake was lying in the middle of the room. His wounds had stopped bleeding but he kept coughing. Red had kicked him in the stomach a few times. Jake no doubt had internal injuries. Kate Baker let out a gasp when she saw Jake.

"Mommy," said Jake.

"I'm right here, baby," said Jake. Red approached her.

"I've changed my mind. I want the 50,000 your husband was going to give to Harry. I'll wait a few days before cashing it. I have to get out of the country first before cashing the check. That gives you a few days to deposit the money." Kate nodded.

"You should be ashamed, Deputy Redding," said Kate.

"Shut the fuck up and write the check." Jake was dragged away, softly crying for his mother the whole time.

"You'll see after I have my check. And don't try to pull any shit. I can always come back and kill the little bastard." Kate was led over to a table that had been set up. She took the checkbook out.

"Who do I make it out to? Your names Bill right?"

"Make it out to William Redding." Kate quickly wrote the check. She handed it to Kate.

"Thank you."

"No we had a deal. Please show some mercy and let me and my boy go." Tears fell down Kate's face. Red sighed. Then he smiled evilly.

"Fuck you. You're both dead." That's when the first shot came. Olie's head exploded in a geyser of blood and gore. Kate ducked under the table. Jim was standing in the doorway, his gun smoking. Megan came bursting through a side door, guns blazing. Alan saved Kate by firing a shot into Red's neck. Red fired back at Alan as he fell to the ground. Alan got hit in the shoulder. He fell to the ground, wounded but alive. Garret came out of the backroom. He aimed for Kate. Mitch came crashing through a window. He and Megan fired four shots in Garret's chest. It all happened in only fifteen seconds. Red and his crew had been set up by Alan. Red underestimated Alan's desire to protect the boy he had grown to love. Mac came out of the backroom, carrying Jake. He had snuck around the mill to stop Garret from killing Jake. Garret had instead run out to help his comrades. Jake held his arms out to his mother as Kate approached. Kate took her frightened and injured son in her arms. She held him with all her might and told him over and over again that she loved him. Megan helped her sit down. Mac was the only one who saw Red point his gun at the mother and son. Mac drew the gun he had found in the back. He prayed it worked. He quickly fired three shots into Bill Redding. Red gagged as blood sprayed everywhere. He gave Mac a look of shock before his eyes closed. The sadistic deputy who had orchestrated the strange kidnapping was dead.

…….

The mill soon became a circus as cops and reporters descended on the quiet little location. Jim and Megan played defense as Mitch and Mac snuck Kate and Jake out the back. Jake slept in his mother's arms in the backseat. Mitch was driving with Mac resting in the passenger seat. The kidnapping had not lasted long. Just a little bit more then 24 hours. But it had lasted long enough to tear the Bakers apart. Tom was meeting Kate at the hospital. The kids would have to wait until morning. To Kate it felt like Jake had been missing for years. She could tell he was hurt. But she took comfort in the fact that he was there with her now.

…….

Jake was given a thorough examination at the hospital. He was given a rape kit and a doctor examined him from head to toe. His only serious injury was some bleeding in his stomach. He would need to be operated on. Tom met up with his son outside the operating room doors. He held his son for what seemed like hours.

"Oh my God, Jake," cried Tom. Kate walked up and joined the hug. Jake had already fallen asleep. Kate and Tom kissed him goodbye and then let the nurses take him. Mitch and Mac were leaning against the wall nearby. Kate and Tom walked up to them.

"Mr. Parrish, I can't thank you enough for finding out who did this. And Mitch, thank you so much for bringing him back to us," said Tom in a choked up voice. Mitch and Mac nodded.

"How's the man who came to Jake's aid?" asked Kate.

"He'll be OK. People are calling him a hero. Seems the only reason he did it was to get money to pay for a major operation for his son. He will face charges but the state is willing to pay for the son's operation," explained Mitch.

"What about that awful man Parke?" asked Tom.

"He's trying to cut a deal with the DA. I doubt he'll be able to. Most of his buddies are dead," replied Mitch.

"So why Jake?" asked Tom.

"I think your brother thought this was a good way to scare you. I'm guessing Red did it more for the chance to be evil and in control. As did Parke and the other two. Alan was on Harry's side. Red and Harry didn't agree on how the kidnapping should be handled. The fight to take control of the kidnapping led to their downfalls. We found Harry's body at their hideout, which was Red's parents old house." Kate listened intently to Mac. Jake had been the victim of his uncle's desire for revenge and money. Harry had put Jake right in the clutches of that horrible monster Red. Kate and Tom said their final thank yous' and then went to rest in the waiting room. Mitch turned to Mac.

"Thanks, Mac. For everything."

"No sweat." Mitch smiled.

"I have a question. Is Mac your real name?"

"No. My dad has called me that since I was three. It stuck. My real name is David."

"Thank you, David." He shook Mac's hand.

"If you don't mine, I'd like to get home to my family. I think I need to hug my boys." Mitch laughed.

"Of course. Rest for awhile. You earned it." He shook Mac's hand one last time. Mac nodded and left. Mitch sighed and sat down in a chair. He would try to get some rest before he started the long process of closing the case. But for the time being he took comfort in knowing that Jake Baker had been reunited with his parents and would be reunited with his siblings the following morning. For now, everything was as it should be. For now.

I hope you have all enjoyed Missing. Look for a sequel that shows that the case is far from over. One big question still remains. Were Red and Harry Baker the masterminds? Mitch, Mac, and their pals take on the face of evil in the thrilling sequel to Missing, Sins of the Innocent. Until then, take care.


End file.
